Poffin
Prep Time: Cook time:5 hours Serves:to the pokemons Making Poffins In order to create a Poffin, each player must have a Poffin Case and at least one berry. Once these items are obtained, the player must go to Hearthome City and then head to the the Poffin House, which is west of the Poke Mart, From there, the player must talk to the NPC in front of a pot to create Poffins. Poffins may be made by either the player alone or with up to four friends via the DS's built-in local wireless feature. After this, the player chooses a berry, similar to how Pokéblocks are made. Using the stylus, the player must stir the Poffin's dough around until it turns brown and spotted. The player should note that only 100 Poffins can be stored. Overflows and burns Players may notice that while making a Poffin, they have to stir it at a certain speed. Otherwise, it could overflow or burn. Spills are caused by stirring too fast, and burns are caused by stirring too slow. Beginners often have trouble changing directions, causing many burnt Poffins. :* In the first stage of the Poffin, it is doughy and easy to spill. The color of the flames around the edge of the Poffin Pot will be orange. It is wise to start slow to prevent spillage, but not too slow to prevent burning it. :* At the second stage, the batter's "middle stage," the flames will turn red and the dough brown. A faster stir is to be used, though it is still possible to spill. :* Once the flames around the edge of the Poffin Pot turn blue, it will be impossible to spill dough, so the player should stir as fast as possible until the Poffin is complete. The faster the Poffin is made, the higher its level will be. The more players that worked together to cook the Poffin, the more Poffins they will each get: a player alone will cook only one Poffin, but four players working together will each get four Poffins. Smoothness Smoothness determines how much the Pokémon's fur (sheen) meter is affected. A lower smoothness means that the fur meter does not fill up as much when feeding a Poffin to a Pokémon. Therefore, since Pokémon can no longer eat Poffins when their fur meter is maxed, it is best to aim for a low smooth rating in order to increase the amount of Poffins one can feed a Pokémon. Types of Poffins There are also "hybrid" Poffin flavors such as Bitter-Spicy, Sweet-Sour, etc., which increase two attributes at once. They are primarily the color of the first attribute, with small bits of the color of the second attribute on top, similar to sprinkles. The Foul Poffin is a very low-level Poffin (Level 2 or 3) that is a result from a large amount of burns during the making of the Poffin. It may also result when, in multi-player mode, the same Berry is put in by both players. It is a dark gray color. The Rich Poffin looks similar to the Foul Poffin, but is a lighter color. It too, is often low-level. It may raise multiple attributes. The Sharp Poffin is often high-level, and is similar to Mild Poffins. It raises multiple attributes. It is beige like the Mild Poffin. Category:Fantastic recipes